


On the Fritz

by vanilla_villain37 (van1lla_v1lla1n)



Series: The Sandcat of Niima Outpost [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Monsters, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Shapeshifting, Unresolved Sexual Tension, catradora vibes, fem!Kylo Ren, implied Mitaka/Phasma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/pseuds/vanilla_villain37
Summary: Kylo rages across Jakku on a hunt for the scavenger who'd tricked her into thinking she was giving up the last fragment of the map to Luke Skywalker. Meanwhile, a sandcat smuggles onto a Stormtrooper transport making its way back to the Finalizer.---Or, Rey sneaks onto the Finalizer and wreaks feline havoc in Kylo's quarters.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Sandcat of Niima Outpost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846306
Comments: 20
Kudos: 17





	On the Fritz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misscharleypollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscharleypollard/gifts).



Rey hops up onto Kylo’s bed and surveys her quarters. She’d smuggled up onto the Finalizer on one of the returning Stormtrooper transports after seeing Kylo’s shuttle land back on Jakku. She purred, thinking about how Kylo had stormed out of the shuttle as soon as it landed and wishing she could’ve been there to see her reaction when she’d found all Rey’s shitty sketches on the datachip.

This place is so neat, and so spacious. Only people whose families had done special, special favors for Niima the Hutt had places like this on Jakku. Rey’s own living space in her gutted old AT-AT was maybe a quarter this size; she wonders if Kylo will track her back there, whether she’ll go through her few possessions. Rey hopes she will. She doesn’t have much of importance—anything of value she sold as soon as she could find a good buyer—but she’d hidden her few long-term possessions. Like Kylo’s pen.

Rey twitches her tail, stands up to stretch her legs. Enough rest. Time to fuck shit up. She noses her small pack open and pushes it over, spilling the sand out onto the floor. _Kylo will hate this._ She darts through the sand, spreading it into the narrow crevices between the tiles. She rolls in it, reveling in the scratchiness of the sand in her fur and the coolness of the tile. She hops back up onto the bed, ruts around in the soft linens, rubbing her cheeks all over them. _Such nice things. All mine now._

* * *

Down on Jakku, Kylo stands furious in front of a smoldering shrub. She’s stalked through hovel after hovel, but no one near Tuanul seems to have any real facts about the scavenger. Just more rumors—that she’s a First Order contract splicer, which is obviously false; that she’s a serial killer, which seems distinctly possible; that she’s immortal, which seems distinctly . . . unlikely. None of it useful in finding her. Or the map.

Phasma disappeared hours ago, saying she was investigating a lead. Probably investigating the _lead_ about Knockback Nectar at Ergel’s with Mitaka, who was also mysteriously missing. Well enough, because Mitaka mooned hopelessly over Phasma while she was around, but he moped about inconsolably while she was elsewhere, which was maybe more obnoxious. And even less helpful.

Back on her speeder, Kylo heads for Niima Outpost. The place had been ruled by the Hutt and her syndicate for years; surely there would still be some kind of intelligence network there.

* * *

Rey’s ready for Kylo to get back. She’s bored as fuck—she’s dashed around Kylo’s quarters, knocked as much shit off hard flat surfaces as she can. The lamps are trashed, cups on the floor, tech scattered, wardrobe ransacked—hair on as many of the black garments as she could reach to rub on.

She’s rolled in the bed until it smells perfect, like her, faintly sweet and musky and _perfect_. She tried chewing a cord but gave up when she got buzzed. The First Order didn’t seem to follow safety protocols as well as one might expect.

She’s napped for who knows how long. She’s noted exits—three escape routes, through ventilation shafts and one loose floor tile near the wardrobe. So when Kylo gets back she’ll be ready to claim her chaos and dart.

She’s sitting on the desk, idly pushing her old datachip back and forth, closer and closer to the edge, when the door slides open. She freezes, her paw twitches, and the chip clatters to the floor. Kylo’s face was angry from the second Rey could see it, but now she’s gone all red, her mouth hanging open in furious shock. When she spots Rey sitting on the table her eyebrows raise and her face softens, but just for a blink. Then the fury’s back.

Kylo’s on her before she can dart to one of her exits. Rey hisses and thrashes when the woman scruffs her, but she can’t move enough to get out of the hold. Kylo tosses her to the bed and crouches over her, caging her in, her face hanging upside down over Rey’s. Then Kylo sniffs, and her lip curls up in a sneer. Rey preens; Kylo must be noticing her fine work marking the linens.

“What the fuck did you do in here?”

Rey takes advantage of Kylo’s shock-loosened hold to roll to her back. She sets her big paws on Kylo’s shoulders, digging her claws just so into her muscle. She licks roughly along her jaw, nips her chin. Rey knows her teeth are sharp; she bites down just hard enough to scare, not enough to even leave a mark.

She nuzzles up into Kylo’s neck, says, “You think you’re so big and strong. Don’t forget I could tear your throat out in a second if I wanted to.”

Kylo gapes like a fucking fish, shuddering. “Change back; I can’t talk to you while you’re a fucking animal.”

“Get off me and I will.” Kylo rolls to her back, staring up at the ceiling. Rey shifts just enough into human form to seem compliant, keeping her ears pointy and furry and the shadow of stripes on her sides. Her teeth stay sharp. She slips down to lie alongside Kylo, pressing her chest against Kylo’s arm, propping up on her elbow.

“How was your little vacation?” Rey asks.

Kylo closes her eyes. “It was not a vacation. You know exactly what I was there for.”

“Hmm. Do I?” Rey tucks Kylo’s hair behind her ear.

“You do. Why are you here? Feeling guilty? Come to atone?”

“Does it look like I’m here to atone?” Rey scratches at Kylo’s scalp, but the woman shakes her head away.

“Look, do you have the map or do I have to go back for the Resistance pilot?”

“I think if you thought you needed the pilot you’d already have gone after him.” Rey purrs. “Yet here you are.”

Kylo rubs her eyes and rolls to face Rey just as Rey hops down to the floor. She squats down to pull a datachip from her bag.

She holds it out to Kylo, says, “You’re lucky I’ve got a sweet spot for you, my delicate monster. Check it. It’s there, your map.”

She’s not lying. Kylo hangs up her tunic, wincing at the crunch of sand under her feet, and sits back down next to Rey on the bed in her suspenders and short undershirt.

Rey curls up around her back, lying on her side to look up at Kylo. “What do you need Skywalker for anyway?” Rey asks. She rubs her cheek over the exposed skin at Kylo’s waist. “Isn’t he just minding his own business on some deserted island?”

“That’s none of your concern.” Kylo’s sitting so stiff, her shoulders hunched forward, hands on her knees. But she’s leaving space under her arm, where Rey’s nuzzling her bare skin.

“Wouldn’t it be more fun to just . . . let it go?”

Kylo scoffs. “None of this is about fun. He’s a threat to the First Order.”

“According to who? Your pickled boss?”

“Did you watch my holo-messages too?”

Rey just grins, her sharp incisors pressing into her lower lip.

“I’ve had better bosses,” she says. “You’ve got plenty of marketable talent; I don’t see why you don’t ditch the fucker and do your own thing. Start up a stationery shop at Niima Outpost.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Suit yourself,” Rey says. She rolls over, stretching her back. “Suppose I’ll be off then.”

“Aren’t you going to clean this shit up?”

Rey laughs. “Thought you had droid slaves for that.”

“They’re not _slaves_. They—”

Rey kneels behind her, nips the shell of her ear, purring. “Bye, soft thing.”

Kylo’s hands fist at her knees. “You can’t go outside like that,” she says.

“Like what? Oh, a human?” Rey starts to shift back to cat form, her tail flicking out and soft fur blurring her body, as Kylo turns toward her ransacked wardrobe.

“You can’t just run around a First Order ship naked.” Kylo tries to brush the hair off a bundle of black cloth, then gives up, holding it out to Rey. “And I’m certain they’ll notice a cat.” Rey smirks at that. They won’t; how does Kylo think she got in here in the first place?

Rey drowns in the black swaths of Kylo’s long sleeves and leggings, but they’re comfy, and she likes that they already smell like her, like both of them—like a precious thing she stole for herself.

At the door Kylo catches her arm but doesn’t look at her, just stares at the door. “Wait. Don’t go yet.” She speaks so softly. “Please.”

Rey turns to holds her waist, rubs her face over Kylo’s sternum. “Don’t worry, soft thing,” she says. “I’m not done with you yet.” And then she’s gone, slinking through the dark halls of the Finalizer.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with art by [miztooka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztooka)!! Showcasing that hot TFA-era Kylo prototype outfit with the suspenders and the long-sleeve crop top 👀
> 
> Please don't be fooled by the appearance of plot, or the possible implication that I have any idea where this story might go. 🙃
> 
> Also, I'm tagging this as unresolved sexual tension because it is unresolved in this particular installment, but if you're looking for something a little more resolved, please see part 1 of the series :)
> 
> I'm on Twitter at [@van1lla_v1lla1n](https://twitter.com/van1lla_v1lla1n). Come say hiiii


End file.
